Black Feather
by CharmedFXFantasy
Summary: Phoenix Turner is so close to finding her parents. She had been hunting demons down, searching for her whole life. What will happen when she finally meets her mother? And what will she do when she finds out her dad is dead? Will she risk her own existence to save her dad?
1. The Journey

**Black feather**

**The Journey**

Phoenix opened her green eyes in terror, scanning the horizon. Her heart was beating faster. Sweat beaded against her face. She had been hunting the gazer demon for the last couple of days, trying to find her parents. Ever-since she was born, she was alone. She always was. But she was getting closer to her parents. She knew it. The gazer demon threw an energy ball which she easily dodged. She trapped the demon using her five crystals.  
"What do you know about my parents," Phoenix threatened as she held a crystal in one hand. The demon didn't say anything. She put the crystal back in place and it electrified the demon.  
"Answer!" She yelled. The demon morphed into a human.  
"I don't know who your parents are!" He yelled. Phoenix put the crystal down again. The demon yelled in pain.  
"San Francisco!" The demon finally yelled. Phoenix let go of him.  
"I don't think so," Phoenix said as the demon was about to shimmer out. She formed a fire ball in her hand.  
"You really think you could get away, un-vanquished," she said as she threw it at the demon. The demon screamed in agony as it burst in flames. Phoenix gave a satisfying laugh as she headed to San Francisco.

* * *

"Train to San Francisco please," Phoenix said to the counter.

"Name?" The counter lady, who had lightning blonde hair and lipstick smeared in her teeth, said lazily.

"Phoenix Turner," She said confidently. The lady nodded as she gave Phoenix ticket.

As soon as Phoenix arrived at San Francisco, she rented a house. She had to have a room-mate. The room was right next to college and her room-mate should barely be there at all. She wanted to do much research about her parents as much as possible. It had been 21 years and she was so close.


	2. City of Hope

Black feather

City of Hope

"Hi, I'm Phoenix. You must be my room-mate," Phoenix said with a smile, sticking her hand out to greet her new room-mate.  
"Hi. Billie. Nice to meet you too," Billie said. They both scanned each-other closely. Billie had blonde hair which was quite dirty. Billie also scanned Phoenix. Phoenix had brown hair. About as brown as the sisters, Billie thought. Phoenix also had startling green eyes with a mixture of both good and evil in them. Her skin was pale and fresh, not sickly pale. She looked strong, determined. Ready for everything that comes her way.  
"You're going to have a hand-full living with me," Billie said with a grin spread wide across her face, thinking of her adventures with the sisters. Demons in particular.  
"You have no idea," Phoenix replied. They both stayed in for a while, trying to get to know each-other better.  
"So, where's your family?" Phoenix asked Billie. She was silent for a moment.  
"They were all murdered," Billie replied. Phoenix nodded. Then Billie looked up with a trying smile on her face.  
"How about yours?" Billie asked.  
"Still trying to find them. I never knew who my parents were. I'm constantly running. I heard that they were here so I decided to stop by here," Phoenix explained, hope glinting in her eyes.  
"Well, I'm happy for you," Billie said, patting Phoenix's back. Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Sorry, I've got to go," Billie said as she was talking on the telephone outside.

* * *

"Phoebe!" Billie said.  
"Billie we need you right away," Phoebe said.  
"I'm there," Billie said as she climbed into her car and drove to the Halliwell house.


	3. Mystery Girl

**Mystery Girl**

Phoenix was wondering why Billie had to leave so fast.  
"Oh well. Extra research for me," Phoenix mumbled to herself. She out on her black coat and took an athame with her. She tied her hair back in a bun and put on contact lenses, hazel, so no-one could recognize her. She put on some eye-shadow just in-case. She was ready to go.

* * *

"Gazer demons," Piper explained as they left the house.  
"They are these gang of high level demons which have one definite leader. So, think of them as the demon mafia. Apparently, one of them has been killed and now they are going on a killing rampage to find whoever was behind killing on of them," Piper blurted. Billie nodded, trying to take in the information. They swerved left. Then right.

* * *

Phoenix shimmered to the alley and saw a bunch of gazer demons waiting. Phoenix rolled her eyes.  
"Didn't I already vanquish one of you guys?" Phoenix asked, smiling slyly.  
"We're waiting for the charmed ones to fall right into our trap, but hey, an appetizer won't hurt anyone," The gazer demons said, licking their lips. Phoenix still held her head up high and was still confident. The gazer demon threw an energy ball at her, expecting her to burst in flames. Instead she caught it with her hand. She threw her athame at the gazer demon and it went up in flames. She instantly retrieved it afterwards. A car swerved around the corners and four girls stepped out. Three girls were brunette and the fourth girl was...  
"Oh my god. It's Billie," Phoenix gaped. Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Billie was looking at the confident figure behind the gazer demons. It was a girl. Her brown hair was tied into a bun, her eyes were hazel and she had eye-liner on.  
"Who would put on eye-liner while fighting a demon?" Billie asked out loud to herself. Paige shrugged. The girl was fighting the gazer demons mercilessly. She threw her athame at the demons professionally and continued vanquishing a lot of them.  
"Wow. She kicks ass," Piper said as she blew up some gazer demons.  
"Hey! You!" Phoebe yelled. Phoenix turned around. The three sisters made their way towards Phoenix. Phoenix started being nervous.  
"Here. If you're interested in vanquishing demons with us," Phoebe as she handed Phoenix her hand card.

* * *

"I have to go," Phoenix said as she shimmered back to her room. She quickly removed her make-up and contact lenses. She dressed back normal and started research. She looked at the name-card. She opened her laptop and searched 'Phoebe Halliwell' and found the charmed one she saw fighting. Phoenix knew she had just found her mother.

* * *

Billie came back to the room late at night but Phoenix was still on her laptop.  
"Hi," Billie said. Phoenix looked at her.  
"I've got to go. Sorry," Phoenix said as she slipped the athame into her bag.  
"It's okay," Billie said as she sat on the bed, reading a book about witch craft.  
"Billie. Do you believe in the supernatural?" Phoenix asked.  
"Yeah," Billie replied. Phoenix put on her ash-black coat with emerald green linings. As soon as the coast was clear, Phoenix shimmered away.


	4. Author's note

This is going to be an author's note and disclaimer so if you don't like that kind of thing, just skip.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Because of school and all the homework, I will try to upload at least 1 chapter every two days. Happy new year everyone and I hope you have had a merry christmas!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, locations except for Phoenix Turner and the plot.

* * *

Hope you have enjoyed my story so far and will enjoy my future chapters too!


	5. Curiosity killed the cat

**Curiosity killed the cat**

Phoenix had set the crystal trap. All she had to do was conjure the demon. She could do it with a spell or with her powers. She chose spell.  
"Demon halthever of the dark,  
I conjure when there is the moon,  
Let magic winds forcefully bring you here,  
Let them bring you here soon," Phoenix chanted as she watched the halthever demon appear.  
"What do you want?" It hissed. Phoenix lunged forward, putting the demon in her trap. He screamed.  
"My dad. What's his name?" Phoenix said as she scooped one of the crystals up with one hand. She crouched down next to the demon.  
"I don't know," The demon lied.  
"I have been hunting down demons for 21 years and all of them answer the same thing. If you don't want to end the same other demons have, tell me," Phoenix said, threatening to put down the crystal.  
"Fine, fine. His name is Belthazor," the demon said. Phoenix smiled with pleasure then formed a fire ball and finished off the demon. Then, she was looking forward to a good nights sleep. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

* * *

Phoenix woke up, the sun shone against face.

"Wake up," Billie said, shaking Phoenix. She rolled over and groaned.  
"Why?" Phoenix asked as she hit Billie with her pillow.  
"Hey!" Billie said as she hit Phoenix laughed and went to the bathroom.  
"I have to go to class," Billie said, getting her bag and heading to college. Phoenix took out her laptop. Then took out her book of witchcraft.  
"Belthazor," Phoenix muttered as she flicked through the pages she had written over the years. There was no Belthazor anywhere. She then turned to her laptop. She searched 'Belthazor' but there were no results. She then tried the demonic search-engine she had just found recently.  
You are not permitted to enter this page, was typed across the screen in shocking red.  
"Damn it," Phoenix cursed. There was one more place that she was sure she would find Belthazor. One more book. The book of shadows.

* * *

Phoenix put on her jacket took the name-card Phoebe gave her the night before. The sun was now shining, with some clouds shadowing it. The waves were aquamarine, hitting the sand viciously. Phoenix stared into the city. Lights. People. And somewhere in the bustling city of San Francisco lives her parents. Or lived, Phoenix thought. She called a cab which took her to the Halliwell manor. In doing so, they passed a lot of buildings and bridges.


	6. New Warrior

**New Warrior**

Phoenix looked at the card again. She deeply inhaled and looked up at the old Victorian house. The walls were antique red and the windows were colored. There were three floors. Phoenix placed her hand on the wooden door and knocked.  
"I'll get it," she heard from inside the house. The golden doorknob twisted and the door opened. In front of her was a girl with straight, brown hair.  
"Hi. How may I help you?" Piper asked.  
"I'm here to see Phoebe. Halliwell. Phoebe Halliwell," Phoenix said. Piper nodded.  
"Phoebe! Someone is here to see you!" Piper shouted. Phoenix smiled.  
"What's your name?" Piper inquired. Phoenix thought of something fast.  
"Phoenix... Ruby," Phoenix lied. Piper nodded. Phoebe strolled down the stairs.  
"Hi. Are you here to see me," Phoebe said with a smile across her face.  
"Yeah. About last night. Can we go into the kitchen?" Phoenix asked. Phoebe nodded and they went into the kitchen.  
"So. What do you want to talk about?" Phoebe asked as they sat down. Phoenix took out the name-card.  
"I made up my mind," Phoenix said.  
"You were the girl from last night?" Phoebe asked. Phoenix nodded.  
"But you don't look like..." Phoebe trailed as Phoenix cut her short.  
"I wore a disguise," Phoenix said.

* * *

"We have a new warrior!" Phoebe shouted as she entered the living room with Phoenix. Paige and Piper came to sit down.  
"She was the girl who was fighting of those demons with us yesterday. She decided to join us," Phoebe introduced. Phoenix blushed.  
"Yes! Another member to fight demons with!" Paige said.  
"Lately, we haven't had any demon attacks at our manor though," Piper said as a halthever demon appeared.  
"You," it said pointing Phoenix.  
"You had to jinx us!" Phoebe yelled at Piper. Piper shrugged. Phoenix kicked it hard and used her telekynesis to send it flying through the wall.  
"Demon Halthever of the dark,  
I vanquish you under the sun,  
Let the lights of good send you burning,  
With this final rhyme you are done!" Phoenix made up in the spur of the moment. The sisters watched as the demon burst into flames.  
"Wow. You're hired," Paige said, stunned.

* * *

They were in the attic, at the book of shadows.

"Phoenix, what demon was it called?" Phoebe asked. Phoenix flipped to the page about the halthever demon. She held it up and started saying the demons description out loud.  
"The halthever demon feeds on witches with less power. It kills by sinking its teeth into its victim's vein which sends out a poison and paralyzed them. Then they take their prey to their family and share the meal. They are very loyal to their family. If one of their family members were killed, they hunt the killer down, first one by one, then in groups. They are scared of higher level demons such as Barbas, Andras, Belthazor, Troxa and other higher powers," Phoenix read. At that moment two other halthever demons appeared. Piper exploded both of them.  
"That was a close call," Paige sighed. Piper nodded.  
"Would you mind if I take a look at the book?" Phoenix asked.  
"Sure,"


	7. Through the pages

**Through the pages**

Phoenix flicked through the many pages of the book of shadows before coming across Belthazor. One was explaining about his demonic half and the other page was explaining his human half. She scanned the page. On his human description were pictures of him and Phoebe sitting together. She looked at the description. Likes fine walks in the park, jazz and there were a lot of other things about him. Phoenix shifted seats. She read about his demonic half, then snapped the book shut and put it back in place. She went down and sat next to Phoebe.

* * *

"What happened to you and Belthazor. I was just looking through the book of shadows," Phoenix inquired. Phoebe raised one of her brows.

"Our relationship didn't work out," Phoebe said.  
"What happened?" Phoenix asked.  
"We had to vanquish him," Phoebe said. Phoenix looked at her unbelievingly.  
"I have to get back," Phoenix said as she left.

* * *

She got back home and sat there, lost in her thoughts. She opened her laptop and searched Cole Turner, the name that Belthazor used to go on. She looked at his description.

He worked as a D.A for a big case, then went missing for a couple of months. Whilst he was gone, a land lady was brutally murdered in his apartment. A few months later surfaced again, working as a lawyer. Later on, he was married to Phoebe Halliwell. Cole Turner was reported missing again, but showed up at court just as they were about to report him missing. He was living in his apartment when he went missing, yet again. To this day, we have not found him.  
Because he is dead, Phoenix thought. The door swung open and Billie entered. Phoenix quickly shut her laptop.  
"Is there a problem?" Billie asked. Phoenix shook her head.  
"Actually, there is one," Phoenix said. Billie looked at her confusingly. The sun was about to set. Suddenly a set of three halthever demons appeared.  
"Phoenix! Watch out!" Billie said as she threw one of the demons out of the window. Phoenix kicked the demon hard and threw her athame at it. It exploded into flames.  
"Demon halthever of the dark,  
I vanquish you under the sun,  
Let the lights of good send you burning,  
With this final rhyme you are done!" Phoenix chanted. The rest of the halthever demons went up in flames.  
"Yeah. That's the problem I was talking about,"


End file.
